


[龙獒/龙科]Better Man

by TuiMao



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

生子非ABO，依然和前两篇一样有车，球台球拍Play注意，调头还来得及。  
按照需要，现实中发生过的事件可能会被调整顺序。

01.

马龙敲错了门。  
或者说许昕给错了房号。

再次遇到张继科的时候，他套着桃红色豹纹毛绒外套，帽子还竖着两个耳朵，原本该垂下来的两个毛球被一双肉手抓着。  
对方穿着短裤，汲着拖鞋来开门的。  
他视线再往上一点，肉手的主人袖口里露着一小节白藕似的软嫩胳膊，瞪着墨点似的漆黑圆眼打量着他，揪着一个毛球塞在嘴里吧嗒吧嗒嚼着。  
张继科伸手把毛球从他嘴里拽出来，上头已经沾满了口水。

说实话。  
陌生和意外大于他之前在脑海中预设轮播过无数回的他再次遇到张继科的愤怒和尴尬。  
空气凝结了一般，只是有一种呼吸调整不过来的窒息目眩感。

“许昕给错了房号。”半晌，他轻声说了句，手指在运动裤口袋内紧紧握成拳，自己都觉得底气不足。  
张继科单手抱着的肉团没了玩具已经不耐烦起来，双手在空中乱挥要往前栽，马龙本能伸手护了下，小孩像抓着浮木一般探出半个身子死死抓着他的手，肉乎乎的小短手扣紧了他手指。  
“ba……ba”  
雪团子一般的脸蛋儿凑近了他，眯着上翘的眼角朝他融雪似的笑了开来，嘴角涎着一条晶晶亮的口水渍。  
小孩子穿着雪白的兔子连体衣，脸很肉，但却有个尖下巴，桃心般向下收拢，耳尖略朝外挑着。  
他心里一沉。  
这一看就是张继科的孩子。  
或者至少是与他有血缘关系的亲属的孩子。  
他应该生气，但他却冷静到自己都不相信。  
他内心仍然不愿意放弃挣扎。

 

“瞎嚷嚷什么，谁都你爸爸。”张继科语气有些不善，但依然没有看他一眼，伸手去掰软嫩的一根根手指。小孩儿看他又要夺，涨红了脸蛋儿蹬着肉腿儿朝马龙怀里扑。  
张继科双手抄过小孩腋下，几乎是擦过马龙的身体，一把抱起来他要关门。  
忽然想起什么又从门缝里伸了下头，“徐昕在隔壁。”他怀里的肉团依然向马龙伸着手，双眼水汪汪一副受了委屈的样子。  
张继科单手把他放在床上，拿被子围了他一圈困住他，趴在床上捏着他两只要往外逃的脚丫，伸直了脑袋靠着他小宝贝儿的额头，抬手搓了又揉揉了搓滑软的脸蛋儿，末了又凑着自己的鼻子顶着小小的鼻尖。  
“所有人都喊爸爸也就依你了，唯独他不可以。”  
一手圈着儿子，一手勾过手机翻到许昕名字发了条消息过去，“你再给我乱开这种玩笑试试。”觉得还不够传达他恶狠狠的语气，又追了一排菜刀表情过去。

封闭训练前，队里安排了短途游。刘国梁说了这次集训有重大人员调整宣布，会有新的人提上来。  
他没有想到是张继科回来了。  
他应该想到的。  
他以为会先在乒超与鲁能的比赛里遇到张继科，他从旁人处知道他回归了。  
他没有想到张继科直接杀回了一队，凭着他亡命之徒一样的凶狠和煞气。  
张继科本就是他最强的对手，他们拥有对方所欠缺的特质。像是运行在不同轨道上又彼此吸引，保持着一定距离却又绕着对方旋转互不分离的双子星。  
不论从公还是由私，张继科回来了对他的震撼都是让他颤栗的。

他做了一晚上的梦。  
梦到刚进队的那时候，张继科已经在二队了，他们都归肖战管。  
一天三练，每天在球台前击杀几百上千个球，在满地的乒乓球中间抬起腿跑起来，努力努力再努力。  
大浪淘沙剖蚌取珠，比起同龄其他的伙伴他们已经是幸运许多。  
张继科在同龄人中更是较之常人耀眼许多，他注意过很多次他站在台前挥着拍子搏杀或微微翕张嘴唇凝视着对手发球的专注样子。  
他观察他。  
看着他蓬松的刘海顺着跑动时带起来的风扬起又落下。  
看着他撩起衣服下摆擦着额头的汗露出精瘦又覆着薄薄一层肌肉的纤细身体。  
看着他不好意思的时候会抬手揉着后脖子弯着眼角笑。  
但是他不怎么敢找张继科搭话，直到他们被配了双打。

张继科很爱吃零食，一袋子倒出来一桌子饼干曲奇海苔，并且很慷慨地分享给他和许昕。  
马龙一脚踩着乒乓桌咬着冰棍儿，“我不爱吃这些，女孩子才爱吃。”  
张继科撕了包海苔，鄙视地看着他，“你的男子气概得靠这个你也完蛋了。”

他们在休息日的下午兴冲冲跑到彩票站挥霍买了好几百彩票，坐在撒满了冬日暖阳的训练馆楼梯边一张张刮着，日光里头晒着，屁股下的大理石也显得没那么冻了。  
窗外寒风凌冽，从窗口看出去，光秃秃的枝丫将冰瓷色的天空硬生生割成几块。  
光线在墙壁上拉了个斜角，投映着张继科好看的侧脸，阳光里飞舞的尘埃让马龙有点头晕目眩，他抬手在影子上摩挲着他的轮廓。  
张继科没有发现。低着头垂着桃花眼关心着他的彩票，一排刷子般的睫毛在眼下扫着淡淡的影子。  
灰色的毛衣松松地兀自挂在肩上，领口里露出来一截白皙的脖子，再往下是锁骨凹陷的阴影。手臂微微鼓起的肌肉线条撑得毛衣很好看，袖口有点长，盖过了一半的手掌，指甲边缘都卖力刮得发灰。  
时光淡然得仿佛静止，马龙鬼使神差得凑过去亲了一下张继科的额角。  
张继科睁大了眼茫然地仰起头，他以为张继科要怒，手指都冰冰凉。  
“马龙你再给我偷袭试试。”张继科抓了一把彩票朝他狠狠掷过来，轻飘飘撒了七零八落一地，他看见张继科揉了下红得要滴血的耳朵。  
马龙心脏跳得仿佛里头有一百个小马龙在敲鼓锤，他迟疑了下，侧过身体握着张继科的肩膀按在墙上，结结实实地又亲了上去。张继科嘴唇温暖又柔软，残留着他刚吃过的五个冰激凌的味道。

他们的第一次发生在杂物间的废弃乒乓桌上，刚从卡塔尔回来没多久。  
张继科伏趴在台上，嘴里咬着撩起的蓝色球衣，衣服已经完全卷到胸上，露着光洁的背，腰往下沉着，向后又势头向上撅着臀分开腿，运动短裤褪在了脚踝上。  
他的汗顺着下巴尖全滴到了球台上，扭着头红着眼梢看着马龙。  
房间内只有马龙艰难地推着润滑剂在他体内揉弄进出的叽咕水声和他的喘气声，他里头又涨又酸，马龙不知道弄到了他哪里，他现在有一种奇怪的感觉从脚心升到脑仁，酥一阵麻一阵逼得他都要流泪。  
润滑剂他们在卡塔尔就买了，两个人在便利店里做贼一般偷偷拿了一盒塞在一堆零食里去结账。  
然而他们忘记了买套。  
马龙一手撸着张继科翘在球台下直挺挺的一根，另一手曲着指节在紧致的肉眼里旋转摸索。  
他只顶开一点那肉就又咬紧，他简直不相信那么细密的肉缝儿里能塞进去他还揣在裤子里那硬邦邦的整根。  
他知道弄到某处软肉会有点不一样，张继科夹着他的手指在扭动轻颤，里头的肉一吮一吸。于是他净挑那里戳，不多久张继科里面就湿透了，流得他满手掌滑腻。  
还不够。还是太紧。  
他需要点别的东西来扩张下。  
他撤了出来，走到墙角边翻他的随身单肩包，  
他找到了他的新板子。  
张继科趴在球台上，一只手伸到下面快速撸着，腿间湿泞一片，另一只手扣着球台边缘闷声哼着什么。  
内容无非是问候马龙极其祖宗。  
马龙轻声笑了下，长得好看如张继科骂起人来也气不起来。  
他抓紧张继科一侧臀肉用力向外扒开，捏着胶板慢慢磨着入口推着拍柄往里送了一点。  
“操马龙你往我里头塞什么？！”张继科已经咬不住衣服，差点整个滑下球台，他拧过头来，知道那不是活物。  
“我的板子。”马龙额角渗着汗，竖着一点点往里塞拍柄，在体液和润滑剂的作用下，并没有想象的生涩，“夹紧别掉了。”  
张继科果然一边骂着他一边又夹紧了臀肉细细吞下了整个拍柄，他眼眶发红，眼角含着水光像是受了委屈。  
从后头看过去，只看得到球拍两面，中间的拍柄已经被他里头完全吃了进去。  
马龙捏着球拍缓缓地开始进进出出，拍柄上已是湿黏黏滑不留手。张继科膝盖发软抖得很厉害。马龙也已是忍到了极点，大幅度一下子抽出球拍放在桌上。  
他捏着自己那根有点胡乱地塞了进去，张继科拔高了声音喊了一下。脑门里奔腾的血液恨不得都往外涌。他紧张又兴奋，一进去他就差点被夹射了。  
软热的肉像无数张口从各个角度吸咬着他，圈紧他要生在里头永不分离一样。他不愿意张继科受委屈，但只有这次，他想要由着自己性子一回。  
他调整了几次呼吸，双手按着张继科的腰开始前后进出耸动，张继科很瘦很白，被性爱搞出了一身薄汗，皮肉也透着浅浅的红，边喘边伸出鲜红的舌尖舔着嘴角的汗珠。  
他俯下身体，双手覆上张继科的手，扣紧了手指将他钉在球台上快速抽插起来。

 

靠。  
他被自己吓醒，脑门涨疼，抬起手靠在额头上盯着天花板发呆冷静了几分钟。  
他做了一晚上梦，过往种种，依然历历在目。  
他们曾是亲密无间的竹马恋人，直到张继科一声不吭悄无声息得彻底消失。  
没有任何征兆，断了一切联系。甚至他青岛的家都人去楼空，他父亲也不在青岛基地继续任教。  
是两年多少天？他已经记不得。  
有时候他甚至怀疑这一切都是南柯一梦。  
一开始他将每一天的流逝都刻在心上化在肉里。到后来他已经记不清到底是过了多久。

张继科回来了。

更可怕的是对方像一个重启键一样一下子召回了他所有尘封的记忆。  
还有晨勃。  
他坐了起来，或许他应该去泡一下澡放松一下神经。  
然而，当你以为你被老天开了个大玩笑的时候，你绝对想不到还有更糟糕的在后面。  
他匆匆冲了下，当他准备进到水池区域的时候，张继科正裸着和木盆里坐着的小男孩互相泼着水。  
小孩挥着肉手笑得咯咯咯直乐，见他进来，认得他似的兴奋得往前伸着，整个快要跌出木盆咿咿呀呀的叫唤。  
张继科发尖的水珠不停往下滴落，他抹了下鼻子，抬了下眼皮又低头去拽孩子，。  
马龙抓着浴巾踟蹰不前，第一次发现人生有如此进退两难的境地。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

他扯下浴巾，小心翼翼地滑入水中，水波起伏荡漾像是有手轻轻推着他。被张继科按回了木桶里的宝宝回头睁大了眼一脸不解地盯着张继科发懵，张继科被水汽蒸腾了一身白玉色泽，露出水面的部分看起来光洁紧实。马龙靠在离他们最远的边角，展开双臂架在池边，内心暗自希望这时候能有谁走进来缓和下这凝结了一样的气氛。  
前两年张继科消失得无影无踪的时候怎么没有那么轻易撞见？  
他向后仰着头，有点绝望地胡思乱想，忽然一只软软的小手搭在他腰上，他吓得赶紧抬头，差点整个人滑入水池呛水。  
“呀—”小团子不知道何时坐着木盆飘到了他这头，忽然就眯眼笑了起来，脸颊两团肉染上了苹果般红色，活脱脱一个小张继科，两个藕节似的白嫩肉手不停挥上挥下，肚皮下两腿间藏着个小小的花生豆丁。  
他有点束手无策，不是很擅长应付小孩子，小团子看他没有明白自己的意思咿咿呀呀扭回去朝着张继科的方向勾着手，又转回来用晶晶亮的眼睛瞧着他。  
马龙终于懂了，他是要他把他推回张继科那边。他想要他们两个人推着他在水里玩。  
他犹豫了下，轻轻地推了下木盆的边，晃晃悠悠并没有出去多少远，小孩儿有点失望地又回过头来咿咿呀呀，像是埋怨马龙不给力一样。  
他上了点手劲，木盆终于带了点速度送到了张继科那侧。坐在里头的肉团子兴奋地尖叫起来，拍着小小的手掌几乎要从盆里蹦起来。  
张继科定住了木盆，双手一抄把他从里头抱了起来，“你还来劲儿了是不是？”说着就上到池边，小团子被张继科一把裹在白浴巾里，眨着大眼睛把肉手掌凑到嘴边口水嗒嗒地亲了下，朝着马龙“哒哒”挥手送飞吻。  
张继科皱了下眉，装作生气低头轻声说了句，“再闹就把你送他。”，小孩把手指塞到嘴里吸着，一脸不解看着他爸爸。  
马龙只看得他嘴唇动了几下，完全没有听见张继科说了什么，总之不是很高兴就是。他抹了一把脸上的水，看着裸身就要走出去的张继科，他消失的这两年多看起来并没有落下身体训练，腿部依然比同龄运动员结实健硕许多，背部肌理分明，抱起孩子的时候收缩有力，顺着背沟向下，是他不应该看却挪不开眼的位置。  
和有过亲*mi*接触的全*luo*状态前男友有这种不近不远的距离，哪怕是看一眼，眼神都像某种间接爱抚，他非常不好意思但又无法控制自己。  
他应该记恨张继科的，他也应该和他保持距离，而不是盯着他的背影像是将他从头到脚舔了一遍。  
为什么？  
因为对方不声不响离开了且有了关系更亲密的人吗？  
还是他只是个连分开理由都懒得告知的前男友。  
这种沉到心底掩埋起来的认知经过张继科的回归，又被连根挖出来暴晒在外头，经不起任何风吹草动。  
他自嘲地摇了下头，超蒸得发热的脸上泼了一碰水。

 

他出浴池太晚，到了事先给他们约好了的包房的时候，大家都已经入座，不知道他们是心照不宣还是有意为之，唯一的空座就是张继科边上的位置。  
席座很松散，他们甚至抽走了原本应该多余的空位，只留下了那孤零零的一个。  
幸好张继科和他中间还有个宝宝座杵在那儿彰显救场一样的强烈存在感。  
紧紧捏着拳头握好小勺子系着小鸡仔围单的小肉团子看到他进来了，兴奋地举着小拳头锤了几下他面前的小桌子。  
张继科抬头看了眼他，继续低头“啊——”了一声拿着勺子塞到半张的小嘴里，又仔细捏着围单一角擦去他口角溢出的汤汁。  
马龙镇定了下情绪，和在座各位点头打了招呼，脱了外套架在椅背上，默默拉开椅子坐在了这小宝贝儿一侧，正撞上小孩打量马龙的视线，眯着眼就朝马龙笑开了。  
张继科摆下饭碗和勺子，默不作声轻轻按着他的头扭回来，垂着眼眼下一片睫毛扫下的阴影，看不真切神情，坐在对面的陈玘和邱贻可又开始毒辣开玩笑说他真是吃醋霸道小爸爸之类。  
小肉团像是讨好他爹似的，举着勺子在碗里胡乱铲了一勺恩嗯嗯啊啊举高要往张继科嘴里塞，张继科立刻低头张嘴含住勺子。  
马龙悄悄看了眼张继科，视线又向下溜到小孩脸上，他们两人头发都乖顺地贴在额前，只是小的那个看起来发质更细软些，从眉眼到神情，整个轮廓都隐约透着张继科的影子。  
像是察觉到了他的目光，小团子从张继科嘴里抽出了勺子，飞快又挖了一勺卖力举高凑到马龙这侧。  
这突如其来的唯饭让他不知所措，只是因为这勺子刚才还塞在张继科口中。

小孩是无意，他却是有心。

他的意志本来像筑得高高的塔楼，把最不应该表现的感情压制在最下面，现在却像被一条条抽走那些木条摇摇欲坠。  
“让你吃你就吃。”  
张继科的低音炮听起来非常平静，毫无波澜。他低头才发现那小孩还在呆呆举着勺子等他，汤汁顺着勺子溜了他肉爪一手。  
马龙心存歉意，低头含进嘴里，又手麻脚乱拆了湿纸巾去擦他手。  
“行了行了。”张继科有点不耐烦地从他手里抢过纸巾，把小团子的手展开摊在他另一只手里，仔细把每根短短的手指都擦得干干净净，又在手腕来回抹了几下。  
这一顿饭吃得他背后出汗如坐针毡，他第一次知道和前男友及其儿子吃饭是人生最为难熬的事情，比他大赛前琢磨对手的打法和制定对策更为艰难。  
他希望时间过得快点，又不知为何暗暗希望不要那么快，他意识到这个孩子对他亲近，他还挺喜欢和他互动。还因为他知道他不会和张继科再有过多交集，两种念头互相拉扯，左右为难。  
然而心底冒出来的那个“张继科已经不是他的了，他的生活中有另一个人”的念头一下子把他拽到万丈深渊万劫不复。

果然如他所料，接下来的几天，不知道是对方有意避他还是纯粹巧合，他没有再遇到张继科。  
再次撞见他纯属不期而遇，他背着单肩包准备离开训练中心，顺着走廊一直走到底，看见张继科回头小跑到他父亲那头，弯腰低头对着张传铭怀里的宝宝就是响亮一口，低声带着吼，“快把他抱走!”头也不回地朝马龙这侧快步走来，擦身而过差点撞到他的包，马龙清楚地看见他咬着牙红了眼。  
小孩呆了一般张着嘴，木木地伸手朝他那里空抓了几下，又回头盯着张传铭瞧，见张继科这下是真走了，猛力蹬着腿山崩似的撕心裂肺嚎啕大哭起来。  
他进退两难，哪一头都不需要他这个局外人安慰。  
他只是不明白，为什么不是孩子的母亲或……另一个父亲来接走他，这样那孩子便不会哭得如此伤心。

亦或者，张继科现在是一个人。

这个可怕的念头像毒蔓一样迅速扭曲生长，攀上他本就不算坚定的意志。  
不论如何，这都和他无关。他低头看着自己的鞋尖默念了好几遍，落日的余晖把他的身影拉得长长的，安静地只听得见乒羽中心外头旗杆上的挂绳被风刮得一直擦着旗杆的声音。

张继科的事和你无关。

 

这堂课张继科练得不太好，在满地乱跳的乒乓球里不停跑动抽杀，抬手擦汗一声不吭。  
时不时被肖战喊停讲球他也只是低头，既不回答，也不反驳，却在下一球默默按照肖战说的去做。  
忽然他重重放下拍子转身就朝外走去，所有人都抬起头来看他，肖战直起腰来没有去追。  
过了刻把钟他依然没有回来的意思，肖战抱着肘开始来回踱步。马龙给秦志戬示意了下暂停，拿起毛巾擦了下流到脖子的汗，又来回按了几下球台。

他知道张继科在哪里。

他推开厕所门的时候就知道张继科一定在那儿，一个人对着墙壁做俯卧撑，一边生自己闷气一边在排解压力找回状态。  
他曾经自以为了解张继科的一切。  
对方这个还保留着的习惯让他产生了一种张继科还是以前那样触手可及的错觉。  
张继科仿佛沉浸在自己的情绪里，甚至都没有抬头看他一眼，他合上门转身离去。  
“我都知道其实。”在他身后响起来刘国梁的声音让他心头一惊。  
“刘指导。”  
对方简单几个字就毫无保留挑明了一切，那时候他们也并没有刻意去藏好。  
“和配双打的对象无法交流的话，你们要怎么比赛？”刘国梁对他依然是循循善诱的态度，拍了下他肩膀先他一步转身离开，“马龙你太小心翼翼了。”  
双打？！他攥着拳猛然抬头。  
他没有料到这一天会来到，这下他真的需要和张继科好好谈一谈。


	3. Chapter 3

插写的番外 孕期PLAY 有69 注意慎入

马龙开了门，湿润的暖气扑面而来，拂去了他一身的冷意。他蹲着换了鞋，脱了羽绒外套架在玄关的柜子里，拿了叠好的家常便服出来换上，张继科的驼色大衣已经挂在里头了。他对衣物的管理井井有条一丝不苟，绝对不会让他把最近穿出门的衣服挂到卧室的衣柜里去。  
马龙揉了揉有些冻木了的脸，遇着热空气终于回了些知觉，他吸了吸鼻子，解了围巾扔在沙发扶手上，朝卧室走去。  
里头更热了一些，张继科早换了睡衣，那件杂志拍摄现场服装师送了他的豆沙粉真丝睡衣。他无意说了句这件挺好看，服装师立刻说要送他，他也没有推脱，料子质地摸着实在是柔滑舒适。马龙也看了杂志原片，只是笑，唯独翻到束紧了皮带的那些张的时候停顿了下，说下次别让他们给你勒那么紧了。  
张继科笼着龙龙坐在他怀里靠窗盘腿而坐，捏着那软软的小手指在满是水汽的玻璃上涂七七八八的图案，最上面画的小伞已经化了水，顺着波浪边伞沿滑了下来，倒有几分下雨的意思。  
回来了啊。张继科头也没抬地说了句，话音里满满睡意，捏着儿子肉肉的手送到嘴边亲亲。  
小孩已经好几岁了，简直是一个活生生的十万个为什么。叽叽咕咕用奶音地绕着张继科小鸟一样闹了一下午，张继科对孩子极有耐心，私下又尤爱安静，现下两人都有了几分疲倦，小的那个靠在张继科怀里一磕一瞌着头，看到马龙朝他们走了过来立刻醒转过来，扭着身体要往他怀里扑，叉开了双手要抱。  
马龙笑着弯腰一抄一把举起小孩，已经不轻了。他把脸靠到他流着口水的小嘴边，“亲亲爸爸。”小孩立刻伸着胳膊卖力地勾住他脖子凑上脸去，等他响亮地吧唧完了左边脸马龙又把右边凑过去，亲完了他还蹭了蹭那肉肉的脸蛋儿，长了些出来的胡青微微地扎着他小脸有些红。  
孩子许久未见着他，哪怕和张继科碰头，也是在公开场合的活动里打个照面，台后又是被媒体和球迷围个水泄不通，只有击个掌说几句含糊不清只有他们两听得清的话。张继科在微信里打趣和他说儿子已经不认识他了，现在看来多半是糊弄他的。乒超联赛终于告一段落，虽然收官有些遗憾，但整体来说这是收获不错的一年。  
他低头看见儿子闭着眼，垂了长长的睫毛又是一颤一颤，眼球也在左右转动。  
开始做梦了啊，他眯眼笑了起来。在儿子侧脸上轻轻亲了下，托紧了小屁股朝和他们卧室打通的育儿小卧室走去。  
他回来的时候张继科正曲着一条腿伸着一条腿半靠在床上玩手机，“你给他把毛衫毛裤脱了没？”  
“脱了。你还抓着这事笑话我？”马龙乐呵呵笑出声来。  
他们重新走在一起后，马龙失而复得的心情特别强烈，恨不得抓紧和儿子在一起的每分每秒。每晚都自告奋勇要陪他讲入睡故事，经常见儿子睡着了生怕脱衣把他惊醒了，得了宝贝似的直接把孩子往被子里一塞，隔天起来小孩鼻子又塞着了。发现原因在马龙这后，从此张继科时不时半叮嘱半嘲讽要把这件事翻出来说。  
“你就舍不得他受点委屈，他睡着了就和小猪似的，醒不了。”张继科眼都不抬，腾出一只手拍了拍身边的空处。  
马龙抬腿屈膝跃到了床上，一掀被张继科堆在一角的被子半盖在两人身上。他半倚在枕头上看张继科玩手机，悄悄伸了只手过去撩开张继科真丝睡衣的缝隙，覆在张继科小腹处搓揉，掌下的身体有点不奈撩拨地轻颤起来。  
张继科把手机搁在床头柜上，往下蹭，一路缩到被子里去了，马龙从他胸肌到腹部来回抚摸着，低头吻了下张继科那并不柔软的头发。  
张继科一只手游蛇一般滑到马龙下面隔着他裤子按了几下，带着点无辜的表情向后仰起头，“你不是要请我吃好吃的？”头发戳在马龙下巴上，让后者面上和心里都有些痒。  
马龙翻身俯撑在张继科上方，被子披在身上，隆起了一大块，这种两人小世界的感觉仿佛回到了年少时在床上青涩又渴望地索求着彼此身体。  
马龙手肘撑在张继科两侧，膝盖分开在他身体两侧，俯身凑近了张继科耳边，“马上就请你吃。”顺着他下颌一个个按着吻，最后几乎是咬上了张继科的嘴唇。旷了那么些时日两个人都有些激动上头，狂风暴雨般缠卷着对方的舌头吮吸，他抓着张继科的头发将他朝自己按得更紧，变换着角度像是要将他的魂吸出来一样。当他舔着险些要被张继科咬破的嘴唇放开对方的时候，张继科正弯着那双含了水似的的桃花眼望着他，额角渗着细密的汗。  
自从张继科又揣上球后特别怕热，经常穿着单衣在屋内晃悠。比如只穿了件薄薄睡衣的现在，马龙一手轻巧拉开了张继科睡衣的系带，柔顺的衣料滑下了他光洁紧实的皮肤，形状美好的锁骨和瘦韧结实的肉体像是被拆开包装的礼物一样呈现出来。虽然有了第二个孩子，过了三个月的危险期后，张继科并没有停止训练，从低强度慢慢加到了中等，只有下腹处微微有些隆起却不松软，也只是像吃多了后一样凸起了而已。  
马龙摩挲着张继科光滑温热的腰腹，叼住猎物要害般细细咬住了他上下滑动的喉结，张继科闷声哼了两下，拉下马龙的裤子褪到臀下捉着那根就套了起来。马龙顺着脖颈中间的凹陷一路舔到胸口中央，啃着他皮肉咬红了整个胸，嫣红如潮水般漫上了张继科的胸膛，文身的字样更显了出来。张继科不论骨骼还是皮肉色相，和任何男人相较都是极品，像玉质一样随着岁月流逝更显光华。  
马龙舌尖顶着一侧乳粒绕圈，不知道是张继科是处在孕期尤为敏感还是他们断了太久，那小小一颗立刻精神地凸了起来，马龙立刻咬着那肉粒往外扯，弄得那软肉又肿又红，抚慰般用舌尖蕴了口水润了它，又吸又嘬弄得满屋子渍渍水声。张继科虽流不出什么水，但魂儿仿佛从那里被马龙吸摄走了一样，胸口绷得紧紧的，又酸又软，他攥紧身下的真丝睡衣揉成一团，那睡衣几乎全敞着，锁骨深陷，肌肉一收缩依然能看到马甲线。  
马龙终于放过他，舔了下唇角的水痕抬起头来，“你擦了什么？吃起来香香的。”  
张继科挺着胸出着气，自己单手揉着被马龙弄到硬得发疼的乳首，挑起了带着七分挑衅三分风情的眼梢，“我怎么知道，靠……那里都被你操肿了。”  
马龙捏捏另一头显得干巴巴的乳肉拉扯，“那一会把这边也弄大些。”伸手舔湿了指尖伸到下面腹毛中握着自己那根压着张继科的肉柱摩擦，他由下而上顶上去，那些细小敏感的神经因为这细腻触感让后背的汗毛都竖了起来。  
他们并没有因为对这件事和对方身体的熟练而丧失探索和获得快感的乐趣，反而因为对和彼此的交融更为乐此不疲，对享受这件事的方式也是从不拘泥，运动员接受新事物新方法并快速掌握的速度惊人。  
张继科一手搭在他肩上，另一只反手挡在额头上低声呻吟，胸腹随着呼吸一起一伏，马龙贴着他温暖的身体恨不得就这样腻到天荒地老。  
“翻过来。”张继科压低了声音，把手挪到眼睛上掩饰害羞。马龙停了下，立刻反应过来，爬起来坐在床沿蹬了裤子脱了衣服，爬回床上，张继科已经褪了睡衣把自己扒了个精光，唯独留着一双怕脚底受凉的白袜子。马龙换了个方向，跨在张继科肩膀上方，张继科立刻自觉地分开了腿，马龙沉下身体在他大腿内侧轻轻咬着那绷紧了的大腿肌肉，水光像调和了肌肤蜜色，可口诱人。马龙轻声笑了，“身上白了，腿倒还是黑的。”张继科向内合了腿敲他的脸以示抗议，马龙抬起张继科肉红色小棍子一般翘着的一根，边慢慢吞进口中边挤按着下头两颗热乎乎的肉蛋。  
“操！”张继科低声喊了起来几乎从床垫上要弹起来，手臂青筋暴凸，紧紧抓着马龙钳制在他身体两侧的小腿，他伸着舌尖舔糖似的去勾马龙那根。马龙只觉得下面肉头一颠一颠在湿热的软肉上，说是勾引更像是戏弄，停了下来用齿尖磨着张继科肉头下的细缝儿，腾出一只手来把那根往张继科湿漉漉的口唇里送了送，“不想下头遭罪就好好含着。”  
张继科顺了他意，抬起头将他那根吸了进去，又吐棒棒糖一样啵得一声推了出来。“这样就想打发我？里头饿得慌。”他抬了抬臀，又用恶魔般性感沙哑的声音瓦解着马龙的意志，“不信你自己检查。”  
马龙往前滑了些身体，抬起那一团肉，指尖在入口探了探，张继科下面果然一阵湿意，毫不干涩，也不知道是不是孕期体质发生了微妙的变化，润滑剂都用不上了。手指旋转拨着入口的嫩肉，那小洞咂吧着嘴绞着马龙的手指往里吸，好似里头还有个更深的热源引着他去。很快他又叠了另一根手指进了里头，又抽又戳，捣得张继科里头像活生生被他毫不留情地开了条通往极乐的路。他两指朝外侧撑开的时候，能看到里头捣弄成了深粉色的软肉，肉口早已水色连连满手滑腻。约莫着差不多了，他翻下床，将被侍弄得舒服的张继科翻身侧卧，拉开他的一条腿曲起，俯身从他臀缝一路沿着深脊似的背沟一路舔到后颈，躺在他后面将他整个圈进怀里，挺着那根任由它慢慢地塞了进去，直到涨满了张继科体内被他劈开的肉缝不留一丝空隙。久违的填满和被匝密实了的感觉让分别太久的两个人都战栗了起来，马龙不敢停留太久，怕温暖紧实的软肉夹得他立刻要泄了出来，小幅度挺动着下面来回抽送，下面两个肉球击打在张继科臀肉上啪啪作响。“还好么继科儿？”他忍着劲儿不敢弄太狠。  
“操……用力点”张继科被一耸一耸顶得半趴在床单上呻吟，“你被联赛……啊……榨干了么？”  
马龙手肘支起身体，另一只手拉高了张继科套着白袜子的脚踝扛在肩上，这样张继科的腿掰开得更大了，他半坐着一下下整根拔出再没入操了进去，里头活肉随着他动作翻开又收缩，春色无限。他一手抚摸着张继科下腹一手捏着张继科脚掌，马龙用下面把他钉在床上干了百八十回，张继科下面水流得又多又猛，进出越发爽利畅快，两个人都被这久违的酣畅淋漓快感逼得喊出声来。如果说之前他们还要担心别又搞出人命的话，现在已经没有了这个烦恼————反正人命已经在路上了。张继科朝后伸了胳膊勾着他脑袋要借力起来，被颠得话音支离破碎，“操……我要骑你……”  
马龙从了他，搂着他的背将他抱了起来，张继科推着他的胸坐了起来，下面的水液汹涌喷薄而出，湿了马龙体毛一片。他分开腿跪在马龙大腿两侧，贴紧了马龙身体，握着那根直朝后头送。他体内嫩肉好似长了许多芽眼，一层层咬着马龙那根吮吸。  
张继科借着体重骑着他上下颠簸，勾着他脖子发狠吻了上来，卷着舌头舔着马龙口内津液，马龙掰开张继科被干得湿润通红的臀肉，白沫被挤得濡在洞口，肉粉色透着水渍，光景色情。张继科那根也顺着操弄的动作不停得一下下戳在马龙腹部，马龙手指陷进张继科水得快抓不紧的屁股，两个人疯得几乎摇摇晃晃坐不住，满屋子肉体拍打声，身下床垫那一块都深深陷了个坑，马龙几乎是在张继科连绵不绝的低吼声里一下下将精液灌入了张继科体内。  
他抱着张继科躺平，缓了下呼吸，拔出来将还吐着剩余精液的那根戳在张继科先前没有得到滋润的另一头乳肉上，一时分不清是不是那乳粒吐出来的水液。  
马龙平复了气息，躺在张继科身侧有一下没一下的拨着他汗湿的鬓角，“看着你那白袜子我就不用摸直接能射出来。”  
张继科眼窝在大汗淋漓的性爱后更深陷了些，落着的阴影像日暮渐层的飞霞色，“所以你十几岁的时候训练结束后下面经常顶着帐篷。”  
马龙悄无声息地绽开了笑，从以前到现在他们都能将对方的任何细枝末节都瞧在眼里收在心里。张继科对他的褒奖发自内心，对他的调侃也是不留情面。  
有的人过得了叱咤风云的日子，有的人熬得住平淡如水的岁月。他很幸运，遇到了两者兼得的人，纵使在张继科离开的日子里煎熬了许久，最终还是输给了值得两字。


	4. Chapter 4

CH3

 

马龙解了围巾回身挂在椅背上的时候，发现所选择的店气氛温情到诡异。正值年底圣诞和元旦的双重夹击，不论是装饰还是音乐整个都制造着暖融融自带爱意的氛围，空气里飘着软腻香甜的奶油香味，店里放的All I Want For Chrismas Is You热烈欢快得仿佛催着人什么都别想，最好马上就和你对面的人恋爱一样。

他抬头看了眼张继科，对方玩着手机挖着杯里的雪球，没有丝毫异样。他刚坐下来的时候环顾了下四周，都是些情侣或三口之家，凡是成双的人进到这家店，就默认被盖上了情侣章似的。

还好，他们坐了临窗的位子，他还不至于双眼无处安放。窗外有嬉戏玩闹的孩子奔过，卖烤红薯的男人不停搓着手取暖，环卫工人用柳叶大扫帚将冬日最后的残叶拢在一处。

安逸的环境时光就走得特别慢，对于还在酝酿如何开口的他来说，更为度秒如年。

“你那杯还吃不吃？”

“啊？”

“我问你你那杯还吃不吃。”

马龙还没从他想的事情里回过神，张继科抬起头，晃着额间有些硬硬翘着的头发，语气平静地用小勺子敲敲他自己面前空空如也的雪糕杯。

马龙低头看看面前雪融般的冰激凌球早已没了形软趴趴一滩，而张继科前面五个空杯列成一排。

“你不吃给我吃了，浪费。”张继科低声说着，已经拿过了马龙那杯。

张继科帮他解决甜点，他吃掉张继科盘子里别人夹多了的荤菜——曾经这一切都是再自然不过的事，他始终无法理解张继科对甜食的热衷。马龙搓着指甲边，拇指的指甲盖被来回摩挲了千万遍，指甲边的肉刺被他拨得都翘了起来。

他们分享食物和饮料，分享发生的趣事和段子，分享技巧和经验。他现在回想起来，少时一起成长的情谊不仅仅是恋人朋友对手，有一种更密切的牵绊将两人系在一起，队里前辈道他们歪腻，若知道他们连生活细节都能迫不及待和对方诉说还能说得有滋有味大概就更无法理解了。

 

我的事情，想要你第一个知道。

 

“你放心，你和刘指导担心的事情不会发生，我是职业运动员。”张继科头也不抬用勺子挖着看不出形的雪泥，发尖在鼻梁上映着阴影，读心似的一个直线球杀过来，马龙甚至还来得及没握拍反击。

从以前起对方就是不藏不掩的性格，有人认为他气焰嚣张，但教练组和其他队员们都一向欣赏他血性，就像认同马龙的变通。他们暗暗较劲也彼此欣赏，双方都是意志坚定之人。这种耿直表现在职业生涯的追求上，也反应在赛场上。

比如这周的训练场，练得不怎么好，两人都纯粹在靠双方个人实力硬打硬扛，几乎没有技战术配合和交流，跑位更是经常重叠撞车。张继科像要弥补缺失的时间，疯了一样投入进去。

他觉得张继科变化不够失误略多。

张继科嫌他进攻太慢节奏不快。

撇开风格上的差异，他们不论在交手还是配合上都停滞了那么许多时日。虽然谁嘴上都没说，但都知道对方是多么看重这次比赛。

“得分就多靠你些，需要控场的时候我来，我们需要统一战术。”

“可以。”

“你想要埋怨我的时候，直接说。”

“我不用说你也知道。”张继科用勺子刮完了最后一滩冰激凌，探着舌尖舔着勺子背面。

他愣了下，心里苦笑，他一定是疯了才觉得张继科这句话里掺了一丝撒娇的意味。

我的确是知道你何时在怒，却也不知道为何能马上反应过来对方的情绪，好像他能立刻收到张继科的电波似的，明明他面上还挺平静的。

 

回去后他们直奔宿舍食堂，本来就是被特许外出无意在外逗留过久，更因为马龙几乎没吃什么垫肚子的东西。下午又是体能训练，张继科练了平衡，马龙练了爆发，可想而知他有多么饥肠辘辘。他们拿了不锈钢餐盘装了些菜很自然地坐在了面对面的位置，谁都没多说什么，只是埋头解决饭菜。

张继科小声嘀咕了句，“大师傅还是那么不舍得搁盐。”

马龙眯着眼笑了，“怕你太咸了不甜了。”

张继科心头一动，马龙又讲了不怎么好笑又像是在撩他的冷笑话。

这是他回来后第二次意识到马龙那么自然地对他说话。他看得出马龙不知道如何对待他，小心翼翼却又在观察他的样子。

第一次马龙对他卸下防线是他们集合训练首日，张继科在更衣室里换完衣服，侧身合上柜门的时候发现马龙在他身后双手一伸套进了上衣。

他定了下神转回身去，蹲下仔细系好鞋带，大腿肌肉鼓鼓得顶了出来爆发力十足的样子。

这是他赢来的第二次起点，这次他不需要退路了。

“马龙，你可别让我失望。”他背对着马龙，下巴搁在膝盖上，嗓音低沉，但他确信对方听到了他。

对方也背对着他，轻轻合上了柜门，他们只差那么几公分的距离。

“你也是。”

他听得出马龙话语里终于放下心来的轻快和被激起的一丝反击血性。

这才是他想要见到的马龙。

 

这天是周末，晚餐后大家都没有安排加练，而是到数据分析师那里挨个进去了解自己最近训练的各项数据并找准提升方向。

回宿舍一路上他们没有说话，却也没觉得尴尬。一上到二楼的时候就看到张传铭坐在沙发上翻着原本放在报刊架上的队刊。视线再向下，穿着小鸡黄连体软绒毛衣的小孩蹬着还伸不太直的肉腿，头发柔软，在灯光下微微发黄，被嫩黄色衬得雪白软嫩，脖子上系了个白色的小围兜垂到胸前，短小的手里捏着一根奶棒流着口水在不停吸吸舔舔，转着头闪着大眼睛好奇打量这陌生的环境。

一看到张继科，奶棒也不要了，黏着湿漉漉的口水掉到沙发上。眯眼笑开了，露着刚长的尖尖小牙，几乎是要从沙发上蹦起来伸着手要他抱。

小孩笑起来的神情说不出来像谁，只是眼熟。马龙回头看张继科，对方眼里涌起的柔软仿佛让马龙看到了以前私下和自己独处时候的他。

张继科一松手，训练用的单肩包重重直落在地上，几乎是扑上去一般一手抱起小孩儿亲不够似的啃了下去，小团子一边含糊不清地喊着baba一边挥着胖手软乎乎地拍在张继科脸上咯咯乐个不停。

马龙捡起张继科的包放在沙发上，对着张传铭打了招呼，“张指导。”对方放下刊物对他点点头，正好一个电话进来，张传铭拿着手机往走廊去了。马龙这次并没有像上次这祖孙三人分离那会进退两难，他知道张继科看到小孩子一向喜欢得没命似的。

“要不我先进去吧。”马龙想让他们父子两多亲热一阵，原本按照队里排好的顺序张继科在他前面。

“我去。”张继科从热乎劲儿里缓了过来，将宝宝放在沙发上，摆弄好两条小短腿，“坐好了。”

小孩眨了眨眼，见他意欲离开，嗯嗯啊啊哼着，不倒翁一样要往一边倒去，马龙眼疾手快上去扶了一把。

“诈你呢，”张继科从他手里把小孩接过来，“给我坐好了。”作势唬他要把他小手塞到嘴里咬。

张继科转身去敲技术人员房门，马龙却不敢怠慢，一屁股坐在了小孩边上让他靠着，怕小娃儿头重脚轻真一个倒栽洋葱。

越是怕什么就越是来什么。小孩儿对他起了兴趣，两手支在他身上撑起来，手脚并用要往他身上爬。马龙动也不敢动，任他软趴趴地踩在他大腿上，那小祖宗饶有兴致得将他脸摸了个遍还不够尽兴，用力捏捏马龙的脸颊，他也是第一次知道小孩子手劲可以那么大。

张继科从里面出来的时候正好撞上这一幕，小团子大概对马龙的顺从很满意，疯笑着埋头往马龙怀里扑，马龙托着他的小屁股，也莫名其妙地觉得挺好玩的满心欢喜，虽然路人走过大概会觉得他在傻乐。

“你蹬鼻子上脸了啊！”张继科装作凶他，伸手把他从马龙怀里拽了出来。小孩从一个温暖的怀抱里变成腾空，乱挥着手脚表示不满。

张传铭接了电话回来表示有事要先走一步，等晚些来接他。张继科答应着，按住小宝贝儿的手不让他又要去抓马龙，“行，一会带他去超市逛逛。”

“你一个人弄得住他不？”张传铭手握电话，退了几步回来。

“我也去。”马龙一开口就不知道为什么这三个字从自己嘴里蹦了出来，还没等他替自己尴尬张继科已经回了他句好啊。

张传铭看了他们眼，只说了句别忘了给他穿上大衣戴好口罩。张继科一手抱着宝宝，一手插在衣兜里很帅气地给他只留了个背影，说十分钟后还是这里见。


	5. Chapter 5

CH4

马龙从技术指导屋里出来的时候有些晚了，没有在约好的转角看到张继科和他宝宝。他来回踱了几圈，想着张继科是走掉了还是回房了。把自己都走得烦了，深呼吸了几下决定上楼去敲张继科的门。

他敲了几下，里头没什么反应，疑心是不是自己手脚太轻，使了些力气敲了上去，手指骨节都有些疼。终于听到门吱呀一声开了，张继科紧皱着眉头开了门，侧头夹着手机在听对方说话，一手还拿着拆开了的尿布。

他侧身让了马龙进去，马龙径直朝里屋走了去，张继科接着电话他本就不方便杵在门口。

一进去他就看到张继科他家的小肉团子吸着拇指光溜着两条腿躺在张继科床上，下面垫了条小毯子，眨巴着大眼睛盯着床头柜上张继科给他开着的旋转木马小夜灯，那灯也投影在了墙壁和天花板上，流光溢彩。

他不合时宜地想起那个心理测试题，电话响了，门铃叫了，宝宝哭了，水龙头开着，你会先去干什么。只不过现在是宝宝尿了。

他兀自笑了，捏了捏软软肉肉的小脚丫。小孩怕痒，被他一弄咯咯笑个不停，小肥腿乱蹬，把身下的毯子撵成胡乱一团。

张继科挂了电话进来，看了他一眼，马龙有点尴尬，玩人家孩子被逮了个现行。张继科没多说什么，扬了扬手要给他换尿布，马龙也不知道自己哪儿来的兴致，“要不我帮你提着腿？”

张继科心想这事他一人搞定了不知道多少次，哪需要别人帮忙，但又不好打击马龙，点了点头。

马龙靠在床沿，刚轻手轻脚捉了两只脚踝抬起爽滑的小屁股，那小团子就翘着腿间的小豆丁划出了一道斜斜的弧线，热流飞溅了马龙一手，零星还洒在了袖口。

马龙呆了几秒，捏着他小脚踝不知道接下来要怎么办，抬头和张继科面面相觑。

马龙带着求助的眼神望着他，张继科也愣了，咬着嘴角，不多会眼珠四下转了起来不知道在忍什么，终于憋不住粗着嗓子炸裂般得笑开了，挤着眼鼻脸都扭曲起来。

“你还笑！”马龙放下了罪魁祸首的两条腿，自己也忍不住乐了。

张继科笑得都缓不过气，一句话说得断断续续，“我，我和爸妈给他换了那么多次，从，从来没有过哈哈哈哈哈哈”

小团子向下撇着眉，一脸嫌弃地瞧着他们。

 

等马龙洗手换了衣服，张继科嘀咕着带个小的去超市拿东西更麻烦。他蹲在地上翻床头柜，马龙替他抱着孩子，那小孩习惯了他似的，一只手搭在他肩上，亲热地蹭着他脖子，脸上软肉和服帖的头毛擦过他脖子，让他心头化开一片，软得膝盖都要站不直。

“龙爸爸一会给你买好吃的。”马龙捏着他小手亲亲他掌心，话一出口意识到自己说了什么不得了的东西，趴伏在那儿继续翻东西的张继科僵滞了下也不知道是不是他错觉，他只期望他是看花了眼。

张继科没吭声，拿着一个宝宝兜拍了几下膝盖站了起来，“你要一起去的，要不你兜着他我去拿东西？”

马龙想了下，答应了下来，“行，只是这玩意儿牢么？”

“放心，掉不下来。其实他自己能走，就是刚会走胆子小”。张继科把宝宝兜扔在床上，从马龙手里接过来孩子放在地上站稳了，自己走到床的另一侧半蹲着拍拍手掌，“龙龙，过来，到爸爸这里来。”

听他这么喊孩子马龙心头一动，又想到张继科曾经说过小时候也叫龙龙，不免觉得自己想太多。

小孩果然苦着小脸有点惊地跌跌撞撞，一路蹬蹬蹬半走半小跑，临了最后几步几乎是一下子扑了过去，双手又抱不拢张继科大腿，几乎是趴在张继科的腿，有点委屈地扬起了头要他抱。

等张继科玩够了孩子，他们到达超市的时候已经不早了，位于商场地下一层的进口食品超市这个点顾客已经三三两两并不多了。马龙低头看着胸前这个“挂件”，他倒是舒服地朝前叉着腿，手里捏着张继科塞给他的奶棒吸吸，马龙还是有点不安，去托了下小孩的屁股掂掂，张继科单手推着手推车，将马龙的小动作看在眼里，“少担心了，掉不下来。”一边说着一边解了大衣的扣子，“我去去就回，你们在这儿待着。”便头也不回地推着车潇洒走了。

起先小孩儿和他还还相处和睦相安无事，不一会儿大概他奶棒也啃烦了，一松手将它抛在地上，伸着手要去够货架上的东西。马龙按着他小手，蹲下来去捡了那奶棒去找垃圾箱，回来路上想了想又在转角拎了个篮子，回到原先张继科喊他待着的地方原地站定，拿了货架上的零食举到挂在身上的小宝贝儿眼前，“是不是要吃这个？”

小孩嗯嗯啊啊要去抓，马龙躲开手，举着零食挪高了放低了又左右移动，小孩就顺着他的方向扭着头伸手去追，小短手一次次抓了空，最后终于发现马龙是在逗他，垂下手低着头不再理马龙。马龙连忙侧头去看他，只见小孩小鼻头红了，大眼睛里噙了泪马上就要阴转暴雨，赶紧把手里的零食塞在他怀里。

他心头不合时宜地冒出来一句，搞定单身爸爸的捷径是先搞定他的孩子。

张继科果然快去快回，马龙还没给那一篮子塞满他就来了。

“别放了，没几样他能吃，刚长牙。”

马龙瞧了眼张继科推车里的东西，如果要说，他这一车里也没几样是小孩儿能吃的。但立刻反应过来这些多半是爱吃零食的张继科买了自己磨牙的。

结账的时候他们贴得很近，近到马龙可以看到张继科后颈刚长出来的细小毛发，他想起曾经他是如何满心欢喜地将亲吻一个个按在那里。人前他们以商量好的特殊手势击掌，人后他喜欢轻咬着张继科脖子，看他不耐痒地扭动顺便肘击他。不见倒还好，一相见那些亲密接触的回忆全都一股脑涌了上来，微小的动作都能触发起身体记忆。

 

 

封闭训练让比赛日来得奇快无比，作为双打搭档，他和张继科自然而然地根据惯例睡了一间房。他以为他们在斯洛文尼亚的第一晚会很难入眠，第一是时差，第二是他和张继科在同一个密闭环境里。

他开了他那一侧的床头灯，拧到很暗，刚点开手机游戏界面，另一张床上背对着他的张继科像是背后长了眼似的，沉着嗓子半命令半催促说别打游戏了快睡觉。

原来张继科也没睡着。

他顺从地放下手机关了灯，躺平在床上的时候想了下，原来保留了对于对方习惯和记忆的人不是他一个，这是不是表示多少他的机会比别人多一些？


	6. Chapter 6

CH5

落地后第二日，除去紧张地准备单人比赛，他们也没有落下合练，那次甜品店里的谈话大约起了作用，他们找回了些和对方搭档出战的感觉，进攻和防守都迅速得到了质的提升，走位移动上也减少了遮挡了对方视线和抢了击球位置的情况，整个接发球都流畅了许多。

休息间隙，马龙给张继科拿错了从酒店顺了的毛巾，他递出去的时候意识到张继科是喜欢自备毛巾的，但对方没有迟疑地接了过去匆匆擦了脸和头发，出了汗后张继科看起来面颊有些异样得绯红，增了些气色。早晨他还没洗完脸张继科就一脸起床气地竖着头发闯了进来，看起来脸色发灰，他那时候疑心张继科要病了。

他看了眼他，对方弓着腰握紧了球拍，双唇翕张凝视着对面陪练马上要发过来的球，确认好他已经准备好再次投入练习，马龙也沉下身体屏蔽周围一切声音。

看着对方看的点，从身体行动到所思所想，做到二人合一，一心一体。跑位扬起的风，击球旋转的方向，球飞在台面上的落点，一切都像慢镜头播放一样。

当他们站在台前，世界上就只有他和张继科。

他一直都觉得他和张继科能轻易做到这一点，明明是那么不同的人。对方一旦有细微的节奏变化或身体不适，他都能立刻敏锐地察觉到。曾经他以为那是恋人之间特有的技能，然而最近他发现即使他们已经不是那种关系，他还是能接收到张继科这个频道发送出来的任何电波。

 

就比如现在从熟睡中惊醒过来的他。他没有做任何噩梦，却瞬间如同没睡过一样精神醒来，屋内安静地没有任何声响，为了让他们休息地更好，钟表之类一概没有摆放。他本能地转头看了眼张继科，窗帘拉得太紧，看不真切，只窥得个黑乎乎的一团。他定了下睛，张继科似乎是背对他睡的，把被子从下面完全拉高到头严严实实围了一大圈，只露着个毛茸茸的脑袋。

他记得他把空调调得很高，张继科不应该那么冷。马龙卷着被子翻了个身朝向张继科那一侧，看了一会儿觉得并不是自己疑心病，张继科似乎还在发抖。他赶紧一掀被子翻下床一下子跨到张继科床边。

“继科儿！”

张继科被梦魇住了，被什么东西压着了胸肺一样，呼进呼出气息绵长厚重，身体裹在被子里还颤个不停。

“继科儿！！”马龙下了些劲摇了摇他，张继科依然只是缩成一团猫哼似的低声呻吟，他立刻摸向张继科的脸，他倒是知道要把脸往马龙手里凑，额头都是汗还热得烫手，马龙赶紧拧开了床头灯，拨了队医的电话。几乎是他刚放下电话，敲门声就响起来了。队医弄醒了张继科给他做了应急退烧，领队和肖战也都来了。还好烧得还没有特别高，队医只是为难不知起药效后他退烧效果如何，肖战和队医商量着怕影响了马龙休息要把张继科弄去他房里，由他来照顾和观察张继科。马龙披着外套抱着双肘坐在张继科床沿，“我看着他，让他起来动静太大，刚吃了药让他睡一会儿。”肖战把张继科逃出来的脚塞了回去掖好被子，“耽误你休息了也不好，马上就要比赛了。”

马龙抬了下眼身体没动，丝毫没有要从张继科床上挪开的意思，“我和他睡一床，我能休息，他难受了我也能知道。”肖战见他语气坚决也无意再多浪费他们休息时间做口舌之争，马龙是那种看似谦逊温和内里却是个坚毅性子的人，只交代了句有事再喊他们就朝门口去了。

哗啦啦涌进来的一波人潮水般退去后，一切又归于平静。马龙为自己刚才在肖战面前做的允诺后知后觉地不好意思，他不认为肖战当年不知道他和张继科的事，他们偶尔游走在要被找去谈话的那根界限边缘。

张继科额前贴着浅蓝色冰宝贴，闭着眼又沉沉睡了过去，仿佛发生了什么都和他无关似的，看上去添了几分乖顺柔软。马龙单手将外套掀了下来盖在张继科身上，撩开他被子一角钻了进去，顺着张继科缩成一团的姿势躺下来，从后面贴上圈住他，紧密得不留一丝缝隙。如果张继科有意识还是否会让他这么做？马龙本还在上火的年纪身上热，张继科还在烧倒觉得马龙比他凉些，翻了个身往马龙怀里一钻，一条腿架在马龙腿上，另一条卡进他双腿间，两条腿一缠紧，寻着了这个舒服地儿软热做一团不动了。

眼见张继科动作太大盖在被子上的衣服要往下滑，马龙眼疾手快拎住了一只袖子往上拽，将张继科包得严严实实，几番动作下来，加上怀里还揣着个毫无意识的小火炉，他终于顺利躺好的时候背后出了一身汗。时光像是倒流回从前他们还在一起的时候，他们也是经常这样交缠抱着睡去，身体比头脑先行动，告诉他他还留恋着张继科。

一个人最可爱的时候是他睡着了的时候，而看着这样无辜睡颜的另一人，目光所流连之处就是最温柔的爱抚。在意识慢慢淡薄散去要睡去的时候，马龙和自己说这大概会是张继科离开以后到现在他能睡得最深的一次。

 

张继科是被生物钟唤醒的，他的药效还没有过去，脑仁发涨鼻腔不通，甚至还是有些天旋地转，整个人都是懵。他动了下被压得发麻的一条腿，马龙在睡梦里依然死死地把他钳在床上，他的那条腿无法逃出来，大概是他昨天半夜翻滚得太厉害了些，对方怕他踹了被子又着凉。他瞥了眼马龙又很快做贼似的收了回来，觉得还挺安全马龙完全没有要醒的意思，又悄悄投了视线过去。马龙蹙着眉，眼下略微发青，眼皮看起来也肿肿的。

他离开的时候就知道自己一定会再回来，也会再遇到马龙。人最怕的不是分离，而是再聚首的时候，时间抹去了那些亲密无间的过往，只留下陌生人般的寒暄或无言，哪怕马龙质问他也好过筑起那一道道心墙屏障。但现实却是两者皆非，马龙带着小心翼翼的试探又像热源一样靠近了他。

昨天下午他们本练得渐入佳境，快接近尾声的时候他大概热度已经有些上来了自己却还没有察觉只当是累了，脚步虚浮抬臂无力，失误也多了起来。马龙大约发现了他的变化，显然也焦躁了起来，一时间低气压弥漫，没人说话。他本以为时间可以将那些狂热的爱恋碾成一把散沙吹在风里无影无踪，他无法确定马龙现在是怎么看他的，他也无法说出事实，现在他却一天比一天动摇得厉害。

 

马龙醒来的时候下意识觉得只有自己一人，往身边摸了下，一手探了个空。他连忙撑了下手臂爬了起来要奔出去，看到洗手间门关着，里头有些流水声。他第一反应就是开门制止在洗澡的张继科，发着烧身体虚弱本就不该洗澡，张继科的洁癖战胜了理智。“别洗了继科儿。”淋浴房四周玻璃起了些水雾，遮了大半张继科的luo*体，他倒也没觉得太尴尬。张继科正好关了水，拿了挂在架上的毛巾擦着头发，一弯腰从马龙撑着门的手臂下钻了出去，赤条条朝卧室走去，“都洗好了。”

马龙追过去正要说他几句却看到张继科正撅着光溜屁*gu蛋朝着他，一弯腰臀*feng露了出来，张继科一提内裤将tun*肉包了进去，内裤边还在腰上弹了下，马龙准备好的说辞又咽了下去，他只得回头去整理自己明明没什么好弄的床。张继科正要拉上外套拉链的时候电话响了，他开了免提，马龙听见那头咿咿呀呀喊着爸爸的稚嫩嗓音传了出来，他回头看见张继科本还有些倦乏的脸上放光似的亮了起来，“和你龙爸爸也打个招呼。”张继科忽然把手机递给他，他还没来得及为张继科调侃他上次对着他儿子这么自称而辩解，就看到镜头里原本安然坐在张传铭怀里的小肉团子扑着要去抓张传铭手里握着的手机，离镜头太近只看得到整个凑上来的肥软小脸。马龙还没打上招呼张继科就把手机又夺了回来，哑着嗓子训道，“小没良心的别人给你买了次东西你就比见着亲爹还热乎啊？把你送他养得了。”马龙在他身后，看他恢复了力气和精神，也放下了心调笑，“养肥了小的能送大的不？”他从后面看到张继科耳朵红了起来，对方却只当没听到，捏着手机躺床上和张传铭说话去了。

马龙心里却想着这次赛后一定要和张继科把话挑明，他原本以为自己还要思前想后些时日，只在这一瞬间他立刻明白了自己想要什么，他比两年多前贪心了些，以前他只要一个，现在他想要两个。


	7. Chapter 7

番外2

 

鉴于最近的事，有感要来一发短小番外

 

马龙的行李依然没怎么动，行李箱半开躺在靠近窗户的角落里，马龙日本带回来的白色恋人最上面那盒拆了封，零散堆在床头柜上，张继科昨晚睡前还在吃，房间和他们离开时的样子并无二致。  
您拨打的电话不在服务区。外放的女声温和礼貌，在安静的房里格外清晰。  
张继科没有停止重播，直到那声响穿透他的耳膜涨得他脑仁发疼，后颈的那根神经在突突乱跳，沿着脊椎向下窜，今天缓了些的腰又开始隐隐作痛，从中间将他撕扯成两半，上面无依无靠酸疼不止，下面轻飘无力他甚至有些脚软。这比他曾经一天密集赛事下来还让他心力交瘁，张继科有些窝火，将电话扔在床上径直走进了浴室。

 

氤氲蒸腾的水汽弥漫着整间浴室，他双手搓着脸上的水，水流缓急适度地击在他背后肌肉上缓解了他有些过度紧张的身体和精神。他细想了这几天的每一个细节，都寻不到丝毫征兆。昨晚队医给他做完了按摩后马龙还奖励似的给了他两个小饼干，张继科盘腿坐在床沿撕了包装纸啃着白色恋人看马龙和儿子们视频。  
小的那个才满月没多久，除了吃就是睡，马龙大约因为错失了龙龙的这些岁月，所以什么都是新鲜，一有空就什么都不做只是看着小的那个，经常笑着对张继科说，刚出生时候老头似的，现在好看多了。张继科头也没抬低低地说，便宜你了，这个乖多了睡觉都不用哄，大的那个以前是个倒时差的。马龙什么都没说，只是按紧了他的手。张继科沉迷游戏，挣扎着脱开手，操你不要妨碍我上段，送人头了人家要骂我演员小学生。他紧张地两手握着手机操作，只是仰躺下去整个人砸在床上，抬起手臂露着湿了的前胸，男性产后分泌的液体不足以哺喂，却免不了胀痛和肆意流淌。马龙的眼神暗了下来，从上而下盯着顺着张继科胸膛和还有些绵软的腹部上蜿蜒而下半混半透的液体，一手摘了张继科的手机扔在脚后，张继科正要发火，马龙凑在他胸前不轻不重地咬了下胸口那湿漉漉的软肉，他似是要推开却抓紧了马龙白皙有力的后颈，放软了声音咕哝了句，我一直都上不了段都怪你。

 

张继科关了水，听见残余的水顺着管道咕咚咕咚留了下去的声音，一切又归于平静，他一拳砸在瓷砖上，从此一切都成了未知。

 

回酒店的路上马龙比平日更镇定安静，许昕受不了他的沉默，一直细碎说着小话想制造些轻松的氛围，马龙却没有像平时那样回应他，许昕回头看到秦志戬他们也默不作声，也没什么意思，靠在他那侧的车窗戴上了耳机。马龙将帽子拿了下来，拇指来回摩挲摆弄着帽檐，窗外昏黄色路灯映进来添了些暖色。昨天张继科往上面喷了古龙水，他戴着它走到哪里都萦绕着张继科的气味，他们在同一个城市，同一个房间，他却比任何时候都想念张继科。  
这几个月来他的话很少，封训的时候怎么状态都不对，这是他几年来最差的一次，他隐约感觉要抓不住了。刘国梁对他说，哪怕你认为这是最差的时刻，但其实是最好的机会，以后就难了。  
他在杜塞几乎整个沉浸在自己的世界里，陪他练的崔庆磊说他也要将他逼疯了。他连遇见了张继科几乎都不怎么交谈，胡茬冒了好几天他都丝毫没有放在心上。  
不疯魔不成活。  
马龙换上鞋子，蹲下系紧了鞋带，屏蔽了场内的欢呼声，五色射灯从外面打到了关了灯的黑暗走道内，他一定要将自己逼到极限才能拿下这场恶战。

 

感谢继科儿。  
以前是仰望。  
现在终于肩并肩了。

 

在没有人的地方，他长出了口气，从今天开始，他们站在同一个地方，只有他们能看到的景色，没有其他人。  
马龙发尖滴下来的汗落在手机屏幕上，他手心里还都是汗，越抹越湿。  
张继科发来的消息只有寥寥数字，傻瓜，从来只有我们两个人。  
马龙低头笑了，他正在经历的这一切煎熬也只有张继科才会懂。

 

他回到酒店的时候整个人才松了下来，张继科没有睡，攥着那包他知道没怎么动的烟正要出去，他没说话折了回来跟在马龙后面进了房间。他才关上门马龙就一下子转过身伏在他肩膀一动不动，张继科咬着牙忍下了要问的冲动，他又怎么会不懂。只是马龙如果不想说，他就不问。他又怎么会不懂，他们每个人背负着的外人所无法窥见的沉重。  
他扔下了那包烟，顾不得手指上染了马龙不喜欢的烟草味，紧紧抱住马龙不留一丝缝隙，马龙的双手穿过了他的腰，将两人的胸膛牢牢贴在一起，感受着彼此的心跳声。  
他喃喃说着，明天，明天告诉你。

 

他们久违地做了，旱久了一般不知疲惫，马龙只开了床头灯，在微弱的光影中索取着彼此的肉体。张继科带着些低烧的偏热体温，喘得有些厉害，面色脸颊泛着不自然的潮红，耳后短短的头发下汗湿了一片，马龙一手抓紧了张继科潮湿的肩膀，一手提着他的脚踝，心里带着歉疚一次又一次进入了他，张继科被他撞得不停挪位只得握紧了他的手臂。这是今天他最有实感的一刻，张继科在他的身边，他们的汗液和精液混在一起，湿泞不堪又温暖地令人安心，马龙一动都不想动，细细吻着张继科的脖子，他下颌勾着柔软的线条，喉结滑了几下，沙哑着嗓子像是说给自己听又像是在安慰马龙。  
“天快亮了。”


	8. Chapter 8

06

 

他224天没有输过球了，这一场打满了七局。赛前他制定了很详细的战术，在最近的练习中他很认真地观察研究张继科。张继科和他目前位列世界前二，马龙从来不会轻视任何一个对手，尤其是张继科。在那根弦迸得没有那么紧的时候，就会露出破绽，对方从来都是能很抓住机会一举反超的人。除去张继科离开的日子，再之前几年都是他胜过对方多数，但他从心底依然敬畏着张继科。对方也一样，逮着马龙的时候丝毫不带拖泥带水，搏杀的时候凶狠猛烈。

 

从开始到现在，一直只有张继科。

 

接受完赛后采访他弯腰提了放在地上的运动包背好，张继科那边也结束了采访，湿了发尖脖颈里挂着毛巾跟在他身后一起钻进了球员通道，狭小的空间内他闻得到张继科的味道，忍住了想要回头看他一眼的冲动。两个小时前他们一起战胜了王皓和许昕夺下了男双冠军。他们正处在一个中间的状态，既处于同代一起冲击着他们之上的人，有那一丝胜利的微光就要狠狠抓牢每一次机会，又将对方树为需要赶超和战胜的目标，在场上本就没有什么朋友。

 

 

张继科这几天看出来了马龙的欲言又止，从他发烧那日过后，他们之间涌动着的微妙情绪就快到了一个临界值，看似风平浪静却有什么要破土而出。身体的接触激活了一切熟悉的回忆，像潮水一波一波推着他向某个方向去。他不喜欢拖泥带水，但也不喜欢马龙觉得欠他什么，他找不到让一切回到他想要的轨道上的方法。

马龙很缓慢地收拾行李，在回去的飞机上也安静地戴着耳机沉浸在自己的世界里。输了球后他就会一改平日的健谈，并非在懊悔气馁，他在寻思总结不该丢掉的分在以后的比赛里该如何抓回来。马龙很聪明，细细推敲后能立刻找到正确的应对策略，一旦被他瞧出来的破绽张继科之后就尽量不会再犯。很奇怪的是他们时刻在竞争，却从未嫉妒或敌视对方，他和张继科不论是从前还是现在，仿佛就有这从未说出来过的约定——他们各自努力，互相追逐，时常琢磨对方，却每次又能读出些对方不一样的改变。

 

他们都不知道如何描述和彼此之间的这些千丝万缕的连系，这次比赛之后队里和媒体都提出了双子星的称呼，马龙很专注地浏览了这些新闻，心里默念了描述他们的每一个字。他合上了笔记本，低头看自己已经修剪得很齐整平滑的指甲，却忍不住又要去摩挲。能怎么办呢，唯有借那永不停歇的磨练，在伤痕累累的表象下，不停将自己进化蜕变，一个人好还不够，齐头并进才称得上双子星。

 

张继科赢了马龙之后有些后知后觉的小开心，他和马龙对战的战况中并不占优。曾经，未来的一切都是混沌一片，是他持拍如同破风之刃一场场苦战将前景铺设得明朗，他不怕未知的事情，相反更加兴致勃勃。有野心不算得什么，队里人人都有，想办法实现野心才是关键。斯洛文尼亚回来队里开了总结会后放了几天假修整，训练馆也设备维修，张继科乘下午开放的时候去练了会儿球，算不得正式训练，张继科多日未见着孩子，将他抱来塞在宝宝椅里，面前小桌上给他摆了个可擦画板，堆了一把五颜六色的水性笔，那肥软的小手像抓葱似的捏着笔胡乱在板子上鬼画符乱涂一气，起劲的时候咿咿呀呀在空旷的场馆里自己胡喊疯乐一阵，也不要张继科回应他。

马龙背着单肩运动大包进来的时候，小孩儿推了一把笔掉在地上，在座位上撅着小屁股上下蹦蹦，偏又被箍得紧紧地根本逃不出去。张继科终于被他的动静吸引了过去，抬手擦了擦额头滴下来的汗，却是徒劳，那衣服是湿的，脖子后汗如雨下，越擦越湿。马龙先是惊讶，过后随手扔了包，快步走到小孩面前蹲下，替他捡起了那些笔仔仔细细一支支给他摆在面前，小肉团一高兴上下挥着巴掌，失手在马龙衣服上画了长长一道。马龙却乐呵笑了，摸了摸他的头，小孩更来劲儿了，仰着圆滚滚的脑袋几乎是凑着马龙的手掌去求继续摸，张继科的汗水糊了眼，他使劲眨了几下，从水珠里看过去马龙和他对面的小肉团笑起来的样子带着如出一辙的印迹，张继科心里一紧，低头在球台边缘按了几下拍子。还没等他想更多有的没的，马龙轻快明朗的声音在对面传了过来，“咱两练练？”张继科卷起衣服边缘兜到脸上抹了抹汗，握着拍子分腿沉下腰，“谁输了谁请客。”马龙似乎很满意这个挑战，对着拍子哈了几口气，弹了弹球在掌心稳稳定了下来，“一言为定。”

 

 

张继科还在用手臂试奶瓶温度的时候，马龙的肚子咕叽又喊了一声，两个人坐在地上摊开了一地东西。张继科低声笑了笑，“再一会儿，喂饱了小祖宗后。”马龙练了球后衣服湿得不能穿，干脆脱了替张继科抱着宝宝，孩子一开始还拍着小手看他两对战，后来大约觉得两个人都只专注打球根本不理他，婴儿肠子一根通到底饿得快，一岁多了本该喂点米糊奶糕之类的辅食，张继科为了打球轻便只带了奶粉，小肉团子饿慌了受了委屈哭红了鼻头，马龙把他往怀里一抱，让他踩在自己腿上，挥着他小手企图让他分心，可孩子不理他只是一个劲儿哭，马龙倒是有些急了，张继科却说着没事假哭呢没眼泪，哭哭肺活量也大，我小时候被我爹揍了哭得更狠呢。马龙依然还是有些不安，只觉得宝宝掐着他手指用的力气更大了些。

张继科把奶瓶往他手里一塞，马龙一愣，张继科一脸看好戏似的向后一撑手倚在地上，怀里的肉团子看到了奶瓶几乎是急急踩着马龙大腿要去够那瓶子，马龙只得小心翼翼一手稳住他将他托在怀里坐好，一手扶着奶瓶凑到他嘴边，那抽哒哒哭了一场后更粉白了一圈的小孩儿叼着奶嘴立刻吸了起来，马龙也终于知道了什么叫做喝奶的劲儿，专心吸了不多时宝宝就额头渗了汗。

 

张继科忽然跪趴着前行了几步凑过来要替宝宝解开胸口的扣子，那扣子不知怎地勾到边上的蕾丝花边去了张继科怎么都弄不出来，马龙和他距离近到他一别过头就能吻上张继科的侧脸，张继科不知道是不是早晨匆忙没刮胡子，上唇有些薄薄的细软毛发，马龙轻易就回忆起了他们曾经也喜欢练到最晚没人了，偷偷分享并加重一个湿漉漉的吻。他的呼吸骤然急了起来，打在张继科脸上，张继科不知道是不是也想起了什么，耳下慢慢起了一片红，只有宝宝一边快活地喝着奶一边扭来扭去看看他和马龙。把那衣领终于解开的时候，小祖宗奶也喝饱了，马龙如释重负很自然地就将他往怀里一搂，张继科接过奶瓶刚要起身收拾忽然想起还有什么没说，但已经来不及了，他扭到马龙身后一看，肉团子果然上唇和嘴角都是奶渍，一口奶吐在马龙肩膀上，顺着背肌流了下去。马龙有些不明所以地啊——了一声，张继科赶紧接了孩子过来，让他趴在自己肩上，轻轻拍了拍他肉滚滚的背，只听得宝宝打了个小小的奶嗝，“不给他轻轻拍拍就要回奶。”马龙低头盯着自己的拇指指甲盖儿，心里想着张继科是吃了些苦头才会这样熟练自如。张继科却没给他时间他多想，一手抱着孩子一手抢先捡了马龙的衣服不容反驳扔在自己包里，“被他给画得，我洗了还你。”马龙犹豫了下，却没有再说什么，如果他拦下了张继科，反而显得生疏介怀。

 

回去的路上小孩在婴儿座上睡着了，张继科专心开着车，马龙坐在宝宝边上，替他盖了条张继科放在后座上的毛绒小毯子，刚喝了奶的小肉团过于香软可爱，马龙忍不住伸了根手指刮刮他肥软的小下巴，明明在酣睡的小东西却皱眉不满似的哼了声，马龙不敢再弄他了，抬头悄悄看了眼张继科。张继科和他吃了顿简餐两个人又匆匆回宿舍去了，马龙本打算今天回家，得知张继科今晚带着孩子留宿，又改了主意住了下来。他洗了把澡出来开着音响听了会儿碟，翻了几页书却什么都没看进去，还是觉得心神不宁，什么事如果解决不了他就整个人都无法忍受。他从张继科发烧那一晚就酝酿好的话还没有机会整理清晰，只有一件事是肯定的，他无法忍受想象着张继科和别人在一起的画面，哪怕是孩子的母亲或另一个父亲，他鬼使神差地点开了张继科的头像发了句话过去，继科儿，我有些话想和你说。

还没等他放下手机，敲门声响了，马龙刚想说门没关，张继科就抱着孩子推门进来了，“正好我也有些话想和你说。”马龙忽然喉头有些干得发紧，坐不住似的站起来，张继科看他忽然站起来了也难得有些犹豫，“我房里暖气片不知怎么不出热气了，我怕冷，他更怕。能和你挤一晚上不？”


	9. Chapter 9

07

 

宿舍走廊里的灯坏了，马龙借着屋里的光看见张继科只穿了件灰色贴身毛衣，恍惚辨明是当年他第一次在午后日光里亲他时候穿的那件。门很窄，他抱着孩子进来的时候贴着马龙擦身而过，他可以瞧见他耳后薄薄皮肤下细微的红色血管，马龙依稀记得张继科那里很敏感，后颈立刻又烧了起来似的暖融融一团。

小孩又探着身子要扑向马龙，伸着两手的肥短手指在空中胡乱一抓，什么都没有，不耐烦地嗯啊表示着不满扭动屁股，再也不肯在张继科怀里安分趴着。张继科看了他一眼，提着袋子抓了宝宝的手按下来。马龙这才看到他另一手提了个包，敞着口装了些洗漱用品和玩具，他瞥见当年他失踪了的梳子，瞬间身体各处紧绷到酸痛的肌肉都松了下来。张继科依然还留着他的东西，或许还有些关于他们的记忆。他们曾经亲密无间到互相胡乱用着对方的东西，毫无道理地喜欢对方留下的气味。在那些还看不到未来的时光里，暗暗较劲互相追逐，又彼此依赖。

马龙张开手，孩子像刚会飞急着回巢的雏鸟，摇头晃脑蹬着腿就一头扎进怀里来，一股子奶香袭了过来将他牢牢包围。张继科摸着孩子后脑勺柔软乌亮的头发，将袋子搁在马龙桌上，低声说了句，“我先去洗了，你带会儿他。”马龙迟疑了几秒，搂着孩子往上托了托，“他不用洗么？”张继科两手向上一伸，收腹朝后拱着腰背将毛衣褪了下来，两两袖口一拎，几下就叠好，非常自然地走过去掀开马龙枕头，将毛衣压在下面，“他冬天不用每天洗，容易着凉。”刚踏进浴室又扒着门框探头出来，盯着马龙看得他心里发慌，“你别心软给他吃的，刚长牙馋着呢。”马龙看他缩回去了，笑着低声贫了句，“我吃，他看着。”哪里料到张继科又杀了个回马枪，光溜着上身语气凶巴巴地伸出头来，“我听见了。”

 

 

张继科洗完出来的时候马龙和孩子都睡着了，他擦着头发，掀开被子一角，马龙替宝宝脱了衣服，孩子穿着贴身柔软的粉蓝色小内衣，趴在马龙身侧，小手握着拳头，搭在马龙手臂上，手又短，扒不上去，只能靠在边上。大约是捂着热了，脸红扑扑得像小苹果。梦里不知道是吃什么，砸吧着小嘴吸个不停，嘴角淌着一道亮晶晶的口水。张继科眼神都软了下来，曲了手指替他轻轻刮去了水痕，目光又移到睡在孩子外侧的马龙。马龙很谨慎细心，一定是怕孩子翻身栽了，自己只笼着孩子贴了床沿侧身睡着，留了里面靠墙的位置给张继科，张继科都疑心马龙只稍许一动就要从床上滚下来。他拿了两把靠背椅挨在床边，将马龙的衣服垫在椅子上，生怕他夜里动静大了真滚下来。他只穿了内裤，一跨脚一下子就到了里面，马龙只鼻息重了些地呼了下气，并没有翻身滚到椅子上去，张继科有些失望，他期待的画面没有发生。

 

边上两个睡得香，他却失了眠，卷着被子面对着马龙。马龙的头发理得很短，少年气却褪去了一些，生出了些沉稳的气质。他们错失了彼此一段重要的时光，而今天却让他有一种那些日子被凭空切了一样，他们依然那么自然地面对彼此。张继科天性里有些喜欢照顾人，对旁人再亲密再包容也会带着几分清晰距离，唯独马龙，他每一次都觉得可以依赖他多一些，他甚至可以带着点挑衅接近他，一边撩拨他的斗志一边又毫无间隙说笑。

他盯着马龙安然入睡的脸，心里想着如果他现在醒了，他就把一切都告诉他，毫无保留。没多久他就渐渐失了神睡着了，做了一夜摸不着边际的梦，日子像倒退许多年回到初识，又像朝后光速奔了好些时日，他辨不清哪个才是现实，只是身体越来越沉。

 

 

那天是他们最近关系所触及的最亲密的一个点，稍后便又停滞了下来。奥运的备战容不得他们掺有一丝杂念，备赛这事说来也奇怪，混沌不清的时候每个人都像高空走钢丝，觉得自己又有希望又像要坠入深渊，名单下来的时候倒都定了心接受现实。张继科将备战集训的名单和各项细则来回看了许多遍，几乎要将一个个字扣下来。他对肖战说过的那些话，对刘国梁说过的那些话，对自己说过的那些话，他都努力做到了，现在他站在实现一切的新起点。有时候时运，努力，机遇需要平衡在一个刚刚好的点，马龙并没有不如他，他想只有他能感受到马龙现在的心情和境地。

马龙比自己想象的平静许多，很快投入了新的目标制定，他有些失落却谈不上失望。以后的结果固然重要，但没有抓住眼前的话何谈未来。他们这些人，从来没有人未曾经受过波折，如果没有这样的意志也不会站在这里，入选了奥运名单意味着他已经离他的目标更清晰可见地近了。张继科比他更近些，责任也更大。他们经常练到场馆里的人都几乎走光了，说话的力气都没了，坐在队里配备的车里回宿舍，两人经常在车里就睡着了，横七竖八地头靠肩凑在一块儿。迷糊爬下车，凉风一灌就立刻醒了几分，夜色如墨连月光都没有，张继科搓了搓脸，踉跄差点歪在马龙身上，为了不让自己失去重心却一脚踩在马龙脚背上，马龙怪叫了一声，两人都笑出声来，这下彻底神智清明了，连日来积蓄的紧张也一扫而空。张继科忽然没头没脑的说了句，你真是一点没变。马龙没说话，跟在他身后进了楼，张继科以为他没听见，心里有点堵着。楼梯间只有两人运动外套摩擦的声响和沉重的脚步，张继科先到他那间，掏了手机不知道看些什么，马龙从他身后路过，忽然淡淡说了句，我什么都没有变，包括那件事。张继科脸一热，手机差点砸在地上，回头看的时候，马龙已经进了屋。

 

那天之后他们谁都没有提那个晚上，墙上的倒数计数牌一天天逼近，多球并不是最苦的，漫长的体能训练和增肌才是最考验意志力的过程，所有的质变皆来自于量变。到了最后的那段时日，倒是为了避免受伤渐渐科学降低了训练量，也根本不在乎那些时间了，队里抓着他们心理细微的变化进行辅导疏通。有时候也会模拟些奇葩场景让他们适应，前几日搬了涂满蜡的球台让他们练，肖战在另一侧给他们发同样涂了蜡的球，一堆人排成列在等着击球，马龙第一个倔脾气上来了和教练组理论，一边笑闹着说要踩了球，一边回头看张继科。

训练接近尾声的那几天，马龙依然每日第一个拿了一脸盆球搁在张继科那张球台，张继科也接受得心安理得，肖战在训练前会开开玩笑活跃气氛——你这给惯得，以后你不拿了有得你好受了。马龙朝自己的球台走，声音又亮又脆回了句，那我倒霉点，只好就受着了。周围又是起哄声一片，张继科也忍不住笑了，从盆里拿了个球，朝球台上挥手一击，精准打在马龙背上。

 

 

所以当那一天真的来到的时候，并没有外人所想象的那般沉重，马龙在奥运村的每一个角落都陪着张继科，张继科在克制隐忍的范围内可以稍许允许他自己任性肆意，开会的时候发会儿呆，在营养师眼皮底下喝些没营养的垃圾饮料。两人一起坐巴士去训练馆，张继科起先喜欢一人独占最后一排，最后悄悄挪上来坐在马龙身边，马龙本来眯着眼听歌缓缓，见他来了拽了个耳机线塞到他耳朵里，张继科便也歪着脑袋闭目养神了。马龙却不睡了，将自己那侧的耳机也摘了下来，听着张继科呼吸均匀悠长。他以为张继科睡着了，对方却忽然发难，“你还能受着我多久？”马龙心跳加速了两拍，起先以为他说的是守着，转念一想张继科应该是把那时他说的受着听了进去，张继科一直远比所有人想象的更为细腻，

 

“比你想的还要久，我不是为了我一个人来的。”


	10. Chapter 10

张继科习惯提早二十分钟到达场地，换好衣服后在场馆的工组人员通道里做了会儿热身，却依然压不下去那种从脚底蔓延开的紧绷感。通道里其他人的交谈声像从玻璃罩外面传来一样，模糊不清让他无从辨别。他双手交叠向后展臂，左右旋转拉伸。马龙不在这里，他说不清是定了心还是慌了神。他依然记得第一场比赛场馆的射灯从头顶笼罩散发下来，他浑身血液鼓张奔腾的感觉，这是他渴望已久的战场。人最可怕的不是跌倒，而是跌倒后失去了爬起来的斗志和信念，越挫越勇这倒恰恰是他最可贵的品质之一。

候场的时间一长他就容易胡思乱想，他向前弓着背张开身体，仰头拉伸着后颈和肩背的肌肉，打完萨姆索诺夫他一直觉得肩上某一个点在疼，疼得钻心剜骨，现在却一点都不疼了，如同退潮一样消退得毫无踪迹。他活动着手脚慢慢挪到玻璃门边，张继科一眼就能看到马龙，马龙的头发理得很短，出发前甚至再修了一次，像火焰顶端那样尖尖拢着。

只有他最懂马龙。

他懂马龙的不甘心，也懂马龙从一开始就倾注于他的信任和陪伴。

他打奥恰的前一天正逢休息日，他才刚开口想要马龙陪看录像，肖战和秦志戬才刚给他打完电话，却得知马龙已经在来的路上。马龙一直比所有人都要想得前一步，尤其是关于张继科的事情。他陪着他出没在奥运村和训练场的每一个角落，像是两人中间生了羁绊的线，牢牢捆住了对方无法分离。比赛当天的训练，马龙陪他练了几局，张继科赢了后真的释然了，这世界上他最难对付的人就是马龙，现在他真的可以放下所有包袱了。

他们像两棵生长中的树，努力顺着日光的方向生长，虽还未绿荫连成片，却已经翠秀挺拔，还未理清从前，却已经忍不住生了交缠的枝芽。张继科一直没有告诉他，他们之前那一颗小小的种子早就发了芽，他不喜欢马龙可能会觉得亏欠自己的这个念头。没什么大不了的，本来他几乎也一无所有，这一切并不仅仅是想证明给所有人看，这方寸间的球台，这一副拍子，这流转于掌上的球，早就和他二十年的岁月牢牢缠绕生长在一起——这是他给自己的纪念品，从此将会镌刻在他人生中，刀削一般深刻入骨。

 

 

张继科从暗处的通道慢慢走过来，走入了灯光下，渐渐脸上有了神采，暖场的主持人依然念不对他名字的发音。马龙心里一紧，前一天晚上他们饭后在奥运村里走了几圈，没什么好去处，尽绕着不大的花园逛了一遍又一遍，他担心张继科休息不好，看了几次手表后就想往运动员宿舍走催他去睡，张继科晃着发尖去拨弄半人高绿篱叶片，我睡不着，反正每天也是睡四五个小时，睡太多就更困了。马龙看着他不知道在想什么的茫然双眼，他从来就不知道厌烦对方会是什么感觉，他们都在暗夜行路，顺着不同的轨迹追逐远方那最明亮的星，张继科比他行进地快一些，现在是张继科的时刻，那他的呢？他或许还有一段路要走，是一段泥泞不堪的沼泽路，他还需要提防从暗处滋生出来绊住腿的心魔。终有一天，他们会在山顶一览众山小一般风淡云轻地并肩回望这来时路，这一曲他们各自用汗水鲜血谱写的壮丽诗歌。

张继科将双手插在外套的口袋里，在兜里攒成了拳抵着，踢着花园路边不知名的落地果子，他舔了舔嘴角，唇色抹了水光舔了气色——“马龙，你得一直看着我。”

马龙心里一动却没说话，他懂张继科的“看着”不仅仅是字面意思，抬起鞋尖按住他踢过来的果实，从口袋里掏了张纸片迅速伸进张继科兜里塞了进去。张继科触到了他的指尖，后颈一热，立刻掏出来借着路灯看得还算清晰，他有些惊讶，却压下去了情绪——我以为你兑掉了。

那是他们少时为了打发冗长的空白时光，在街对面彩票站花了好几百买的雪片般彩票中唯一中了的一张。他依然记得那个慵懒的午后，他第一次吻了张继科。

“我没兑，把它当幸运符了。你比我迷信多了，早想着要给你，可能现在是最好的时机。”

马龙依然抓着张继科的手，姿势怎么都不对都别扭，他寻不到记忆里的触觉，反复在摩挲张继科的指尖——“继科儿，我从来就没有看过别处，以前是，现在是，以后也是。”

张继科脸烧得厉害，心里直嘟囔操操操幸好天黑了。他晃着腿不停小步换着站姿，掩饰着无处迸发的情绪，马龙放弃了鼓捣，按着张继科的手凑到唇边亲了亲。他们又像十几岁那样对待这种难以名状的情愫不知所措，却从未后悔。张继科的指尖那小小一片皮肤轻轻触到了马龙的嘴唇，马龙急促的气息打在了他的手背上，他心里想着，明天这只手一定可以打出好球。

 

张继科决定离开的时候，便已武断地认为他和马龙都会成长为更成熟更坚定的人，如果是这样，他们一定还会被彼此吸引，绝对自信不是指把对方束缚得多紧，而是他们愿意給彼此多大的自由空间。他一向固执和自信，对于自己的信念和决定，不然他也走不到这一步。在他们彼此之间，横着一样东西比彼此更为重要，为之付出一切也值得——早已与血肉交织在一起的这项事业。那些奖牌是他们奔跑着远去岁月的勋章。

 

马龙在喧闹嘈杂的看台上望着亲吻领奖台的张继科，他的身形较之之前更为消瘦，一双强健有力的腿抵在地上，浓郁的紫蓝色却衬着他坚毅的侧影，像油画布叠在空白世界上渐渐透映出来的鲜活画面，马龙远远看着他，他想冲下去给他一个紧到窒息的拥抱。

现在是张继科的时刻，这一刻之后一定会像很长的电影在他脑海中不停播放，在未来的某一天，他一定会有这一份不亚于他的光芒，直至他们成为同样耀眼的星球，他都不会停下。

 

 

马龙不知道自己为张继科那一声声脱口而出的加油呐喊究竟从心底迸发出来，还是为自己之后要做的决定打气。他从场上走下来与张继科击掌的时候，他觉得能听到对方的心跳。正因为彼此和队友们的存在，才可以信任地放下心来，他曾经陷入过泥沼般的困境，一想到张继科或许比他更艰难些，马龙就又给自己的信念围上一层更坚不可摧的盔甲。他没有告诉张继科的事情不多，只这一件——张继科是他的目标，也是他的信念。或许在以后某个合适的时刻他会告诉他。

 

因为太在乎，所以才执着。

若能轻易放手，那只说明那个人那件事在你心中并没有那么重要。

不论是未来，还是张继科，这一次他都要牢牢攒在掌心。

 

马龙在陷入深眠前终于下定决心将纸条塞在了早已在身边睡熟的张继科的手里，他半抬起身体调暗了他和张继科头顶上的灯，机舱里只留了暗蓝色的夜行灯，飞机眩窗外是浓重的深暮色，在脱离了平地的万米高空中，就像逃离地球脱开了现实，这是否意味着他也可以做一些只关乎他们两个无关他人的决定，就让他自私一回。

 

“好。”

 

马龙乱了神甚至来不及拉住滑下去的毯子，张继科甚至都没有动，要不是他对对方的声音语调熟悉到一个尾音都能令他心跳加速，他一定会错过这一个像风一般滑过去的字。在他们重逢初时，比起张继科的脸，一秒激活马龙脑海中所有关于他的记忆，掀开那朦胧尘封印记的，就是张继科的声音，他对他说的第一句话，像密码的一个个字节，消除了他给自己做好的防备预设。

 

“你甚至都没看我写了什么就给了我答案。”

“我相信你。”张继科彻底醒转过来，他的反应来自于那么多年毫无保留地信任和依恋马龙，“就像你相信我一样。”他一直知道不是每个人都可以像马龙那样坚定而纯粹，无条件地支持他朝前奔跑，奋力厮杀。除去感情不讲，他们之间从来都比和其他队友之间更亲密，那种亲密感建立在敬佩和尊重对方上，如果说人与人的交往是带着各自不同的色彩，那他与马龙之间的颜色是透明的，他们不说就能了解对方所思所想。

 

“就像如果你是我，也一定会做出我那时候的决定。”张继科在充满了睡梦气息的空间内声音就更添了沉静和温柔，“再重来也一样，我相信我自己，也相信你。”他的眼睛在头顶昏暗的灯光下却闪烁着神采，马龙在出发剪短的头发长长了些许，张继科摸过来的指尖很热，贴着马龙平坦光洁的额头描绘着他的发际。马龙抓住了他的手，顺了手腕一直慢慢向上，按住了他的手臂贴在椅背上吻了上去，他已经记不清亲吻的滋味，张继科另一只手狠狠地勾了他过来，这细微的，轻柔的，悄悄的贴合，像迟到了很久的大雨，一点点复苏了两个人，雨点渐渐猛烈了起来，他们像干涸了许多日子一般汲取着终于降临的甘霖，唇间那交叠的气息慢慢将神思抽离。在这一方脱离了现实的小世界中，就只有彼此。

他们走了很远的路，打开了一个结，又系上了一个，分别捏着绳结的另一头，穿过掌心绕在手上，一牵动对方就能感受到，那些糟糕或美好的记忆，都是人生中逃脱不了的经历，唯有贴合手掌，将那看不见牵绕在一起的线，无限再生出缠绵和激励彼此的力量，一直到没有人可以想象的永远。

 

 

END

 

 

三无小剧场：

1.

涨机壳儿将纸条踹到兜里，“什么叫想成为龙龙的另一个爸爸，你本来就是他另一个爸爸。”

麻龙没有表现出丝毫的惊讶，这平静而毫无加戏的画面让涨机壳儿闹了小情绪，“你怎么那么淡定？！”

“我一直觉得他笑起来和我都挺像博物馆里那传世珍宝的。”

 

 

2.

马龙给肥崽的喂食毫不根据科学定时，孩子本来就肉，这一过冬被马龙弄得胖成了个球。脸蛋红润德像山东苹果，白里透粉，张继科给他换上毛绒大衣的时候，越发粉雕玉琢，软嫩可爱。

小胖子只要一伸手马龙就会抱他，久而久之就更不肯走路了，张继科就嘀咕以后脚骨软跑不动。

嫩黄色的衣服显得宝宝像个融化的流心蛋黄，眨着大眼睛揪着马龙的手，在马龙身上紧紧糊着。

张继科有点小吃醋，分明之前他一个人独占的宝宝，现在马龙来夺爱了。

“他那么重，你可以动的。”张继科心想，你总该换手让我抱抱了。

哪知道马龙捏着他两只肉手左右亲亲，干脆利落扭头朝他一笑，眼睛迷得成了一条线，一看就是着了那肥崽崽的道。

“可是我不想动继科儿。”


End file.
